


Full Circle

by Random2002



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Henry Montague Sr.'s A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random2002/pseuds/Random2002
Summary: While on their way to the Caribbean, Monty decides to pass on Scipio's teachings.
Relationships: Baby Montague | The Goblin & Henry "Monty" Montague, Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Full Circle

The air was heavy with salt from the seawater, it filled my lungs with an uncomfortable weight along with my own nervousness. We were now well out at sea and land was now too far away to point out. From every side there was nothing but a mass expanse of brilliant, sparkling blue ocean and it was well too late to turn back now. The sun was bright and beating down onto the deck of the Eleftheria. The heat was hitting my head and was slowly starting to burn my scalp, as well as cause my scars to itch. I was going to get awfully freckly again, which is an atrocious thing I shall have to live with for the next couple of weeks. It was still pretty early and I had left Percy dozing in bed, sunlight illuminating his skin in the loveliest way, it was bad for my health to stare at him too long in such a state for I would become addicted and neglect my earthly duties. Early on in the life we had made together I had set myself rules, set amount of times to admire the perfection that is Percy, it made each moment that more precious. I had never expected to become a morning person but here I was, I had found that the early calm was soothing, on the deck it was only me and the sea and the various bird life trying to capture its daily meal. Soon, my peace was disrupted by Adrian stepping up besides me, staring onto the deep blue. I took this moment of silence to study him. My younger brother was tall, taller than me and it had been the first thing that had hit me when he turned up on our doorstep two weeks ago. The Montagues were not a tall family, built like corgis as Felicity says. Somehow, all the tall genes had been passed onto Adrian and whoever had made that choice had certainly been playin favourites. Perhaps I had been deprived of height in order to balance out my impossibly charming good looks and magnetic personality, if I was tall too I would be unstoppable. Luckily, Adrian had inherited the family dimples which were on full blast when the boy mentioned his lovely fiancée. He looked so young now too, reminding me that there is eighteen years between us. I refuse to admit that I had aged, I was still youthful in soul and my hair was continually fantastic enough that I still did not require wigs thank your very much. Adrian wasn't smiling now however, he was fidgeting with his fingers and running his nails across the ridges in the peeling paint of the railings. He had a nervous disposition that one, and that was wholly worrying. His face was pinched now, brows drawn in a tense indication of deep thought, I slid my elbow along the railing towards him, in a way to tell him _'I'm here, you can tell me anything'_. After a couple more moments of silence Adrian finally sucked in a breath and turned to me

"What do you think is waiting for us in the Caribbean?" he asked, voice low and wavering. I hummed, thinking about the question for a moment before wetting my lips, seeing how the answer felt on my tongue before answering,  
"I don't know, perhaps boundless treasure and endless pleasure." I grinned at the end, forcing a little snort out of him  
"I need not for treasure... or pleasure" he quipped with a matching grin, perhaps this nervous boy had more nerve than I thought because that makes me laugh.  
"I suppose not then, but we will find something that belonged to mother, that will bring us closer to her," and truly, I hoped for that. I missed mother greatly, perhaps the part of home that I yearned for the most, she was a gentle soul who was patient in all of my shenanigans. Perhaps it was pity, for what my father did to me, for not being able to stop what was happening. Deep down I was hoping that whatever was waiting for us at the end of this sea would give me answers to soothe the wounds in my soul. I was better these days, but some wounds still ache no matter the age.  
"I hope..." Adrian started, pulling at the coarse skin around his nails "that whatever it is, it will provide a new path." He finished simply, well damnation the kid was incredibly cryptic at times. He then worried his lip a little as if struggling with himself whether or not to ask me something or not before tacking on, "What if we get into trouble?"  
"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" there are many types of trouble, and I have certainly experienced many of them.  
"Like...violent...trouble?" Adrian's voice rose an octave in hesitation  
"Well, I've survived Pirates, Highwaymen, a sinking island, a gunshot and plenty of other trouble. We will be fine." When recounting that way, it certainly felt like a lot of things had happened, and that's only in the length of one year, not to mention all the things Percy and I had gotten into since. Those blue eyes that mirrored mine widened considerably  
"Pirates?? And...and highwaymen?" He whispered, all full of awe and wonder and my job at least on of my siblings found me impressive. Felicity just liked to torment me.  
"I'll tell you another time" I promised and winked conspiratorially.  
"I can't fight... I'm pretty weak" he admitted shyly and I laugh  
"I'll protect you no? I'm very valiant" I reach out to ruffle his hair

That is where it happens. Adrian flinches, a full body movement as his eyes widen and he steps back quickly, away from me. He's frantic for a moment there, bumping into the railing, checking his side pretty badly, making him hiss. That young boy looks so familiar so quickly, because it feels like looking in a mirror. In a second I recall every moment of fear I had felt, running through my body all at once until I'm gasping for breath. Then I remember Scipio and how we were standing just about here on this very boat where he did the exact thing. A playful gesture sparking nothing but fear. _Come on Monty, this is the time to be brave, this is the time to step up_ and so I steel myself. Adrian is tripping over himself, red in the face and so very ashamed  
"I'm sor-"  
"Put your hands up" I cut him off and the confusion in his face breaks my heart. He must not hear that often.  
"What?"  
"When I was your age, I was on this boat when the captain taught me how to punch someone. So now I will teach you." He's only a child. His eyes are wide and scared and I wonder if I had ever looked so innocent.  
"You don't need to," he stutters out and I know that I do.  
"Put your hands up, and the next person who cracks you, you swing right back"  
"I could never do that.." he looks down "not to.." his throat closes up "you know how Father is" he finishes finally. I nod because I do, I know.  
"I know. But no one else will ever hurt you okay? So put your hands up" I say for a third time and this time, he does.

My punches aren't so much better than they were nineteen years ago. But I have managed to use them a couple of times, once in Covent Garden with a patron who was getting a little too rowdy and a lot too violent. Another time when a gentleman did not appreciate his sweetheart making eyes at me despite the fact that I had explained multiple times that I certainly was not returning her interest as I had someone at home. He had hit me anyway and I managed to swing back and run. It had hurt like hell but protecting myself felt cathartic after years of helplessness. It takes my brother a couple of tries at first, too scared to put some force into it but I keep insisting that he puts a little elbow grease into it. When finally Adrian punches me, _Properly_ punches me, all I feel is pride even though its a solid hook. Then the pain explodes and it's less than pleasant, for a moment I'm scared and then Adrian is apologising  
"Oh my god- I'm so sorry" he's repeating, helping me to my feet  
"It's okay, it means you did it right." I try to laugh, rubbing at the pain in my cheek. This will bruise. Adrian is panting. "how did that feel then?" I ask. He's still regaining his breath but slowly smiles  
"Good, like... Like I defend myself" I gently reach for him, slower now to show that I don't mean him any harm. He leans forward and I ruffle up his hair again  
"That's the point. Now, you go below deck and see if Ebrahim can set you up with some breakfast okay?" It feels more calming to see Adrian smile, as small and nervous as those smiles are, he nods and heads below deck. Once he is out of sight I curse and press my hand to the burning place on my cheek. The coolness of my palm soothes it some, allowing me to breathe and calm down. 

After some time, normal life had resumed as the crew started to emerge onto deck. I take this as my cue to check if Percy had awoke yet and, if he hadn't, to curl up with him for a couple more minutes. The bed we are sharing is pretty narrow but we sleep perfectly curled up like cats so it's hardly an issue. He seems to be sleeping, face relaxes, the temples of his hair turning grey glint silver in the light. I admire him for a while but the moment I close the door his eyes quickly flutter open.  
"Mont- What happened to your face?" He sits up quickly, all worried and concerned. I love him so much, those eyes filled with expression and the way he grabs onto my wrist to pull me closer in order to inspect my bruise;  
"It's quite okay darling" I hum but he's already tilting my face "I was teaching Adrian to punch." I say.  
"Why on earth would you let him punch you, you goose?" His worry is slowly melting away but his fingers are still cupping my cheek.  
"Because... he needed to know how to defend himself Perce...because.. he's...what we have in common...is...is Father" I finally manage to tell him, after all these years, topics such as this one were still so tough to handle. I watch his eyes darken, the little creases by his eyes deepen, I run my fingers along them to smooth them out.  
"Oh. Monty..." His voice is soft and it makes me shake.  
"So.. I had to"  
"You're a good brother you know." He states after a while, though it's hard to believe.  
"I let him stay there" and so, the guilt floods me.  
"You couldn't have done anything"  
"Still."  
" _Still_ you're more than making up for it" goddamn Percy for knowing me so well, I'm still unconvinced though,  
"Perce..." just then, he sticks his finger right into the middle of my bruise, making me yelp.  
"Bastard!" he laughs "You watch if I get you any breakfast now"  
"I just need to kiss it better then" he teases, pressing a kiss to the same place. I grumble  
"You'll need more than that" he chuckles and presses a kiss to my temple  
"Now?"  
"Way off." another kiss to my chin  
"...close"  
"You're a menace"  
"Yet you love me"  
"Yeah I do" He answers automatically and finally presses his lips to mine. It takes my breath away, I might near swoon. After a moment of existing in our world I begin to stand.  
"So.. we should go to breakfas-" I'm cut off as Percy hooks his hand under my knees to pull me back; it makes me wobble and flail as I grasp for something to keep me steady, I wrap my arms around his head. He presses his face into my stomach and jabs his fingers against my ribs making me laugh.  
"oh no you don't..." he laughs and pulls me down. I'm deliriously happy and everything will be okay.


End file.
